


A Very Angsty Roleplay

by WhatAmIDoingWithMyLife55



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Poison, Poisoning, Roleplay, Sickfic, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAmIDoingWithMyLife55/pseuds/WhatAmIDoingWithMyLife55
Summary: A late night roleplay that I was going to turn into a story, but it went somewhere it was not supposed to**Spoilers for the newest Sanders Sides video**~~~~Remus Sanders had an unhealthy addiction to heating deodorant. Unfortunately for him, eating deodorant tends to lead to poisoning





	A Very Angsty Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was written, quickly looked over for major grammar errors (a feat that was forfeited half way through) and posted around 1 am. So yes it's a piece of shit, but I dont have the brain power nor the energy to turn this into a full fic.
> 
> Also! I was too lazy to put who was saying what, but every paragraph is switching people. (Also I'm a grammar nazi and the other person loves their ...)
> 
> Trigger warnings include: Sympathetic Deceit, Remus Sanders, vomiting, brief mention of blood/wounds

**starting a 1 on 1 roleplay session. The topic was Remus angst**

 

**Other Person:** ok I claim remus and Logan

 

**Me:** oof ok I'll be Dee, Virge and Pat I guess?

 

nice ok I'll take Roman too

 

so what's the plot 

 

OOOOO

I HAVE AN IDEA

 

o?

_ chanting _ angst angst angst angst 

 

Remus eats a bar of deodorant and actually lo key looks like he's gonna die like i'm not shitting you he cant keep anything down

 

question is he like,, actually poisoned/sick or whatever or his he being a dramatic trash boi

I'm assuming hes actually sick?

 

yeah like he might actually die but everyone thinks hes being dramatic until he low key passes out

 

:0

  
  


~~Start of RP. Starts in the mind palace~~

  
  


Remus was used to his usual bar of deodorant in the morning. It was a snack to him. But, recently Deceit gotten a new kind of deodorant and Rem wanted to try it out. 

"Hm..." He pops open the cap and smells of it. It smelt like heaven... So..he rolled out a good bit and bit into it. "Mph!--" it tasted so good! Even better than it smelt! He swallowed and ate another, and another, and another! He ate until it was all gone. "Man that was goo-"

 

Deceit walked into his room. "Remus? what are you doing-" he saw the empty deodorant stick in his hand, "Really? That was a brand new one!"

 

"Awww too bad!" He chuckled despite his stomach twisting in knots. Remus walked past deceit with a smirk and right as soon as he got passed him, his face contorted in pain. He never felt such pain in his life..

 

Deceit noticed out of the corner of his eye. He sighed, "Come on Remus, that's not funny. You know you're actually going to get sick one of these days"

Virgil walked past them on the way to his room. He turned to Deceit, "Is he okay?"   
"Yes don't worry, he's just pretending to be sick after eating my deodorant again"

 

Remus was confused. He ate deodorant before… why did now he get sick??.... 'Oh god..' He thought... He had to get to his room before anyone else--   
"Oh, hello brother!" Roman..shit... Remus had to get past him   
"Oh hello, Roman. Romello! Romalision!" His speech was slurred and he was leaning against the wall.   
"Uh...are you ok, Remus?" Roman was a little suspicious of his brothers behavior   
"Oh I'm fine I'm fine!" Remus pushed passed his brother and got to his bedroom.. only to close the door and collapse onto his bed. His throat burned.. he couldn't breath… he couldn't see... "Oh god....."

 

Deceit seemed unaffected by what was going on, having seen Remus fake sickness before. Virgil had also seen him fake, but thought that Remus wasn't that good of an actor.   
"Are you sure hes ok Dee? Are you sure he isn't actually sick?" asked Virgil   
"Of course I am," Deceit replied, "have you seen how much of that stuff he eats? One more bar won't kill him." Virgil relaxed a little at this

 

Remus actually couldn't breathe... He couldn't see..... He called out...despite his sore throat..    
"Dee...."

 

Virgil was still worried about Remus, however. That was his job. "I'm going to check on him anyways," he said, making his way towards the door.   
Deceit rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If you want to deal with the boy who cried deodorant, go wild."   
Virgil opened Remus' door and stuck his head in. "Rem? Where are you?" He opened the door a little wider to see Remus laying on his bed, barely moving. "Re..?"

 

Remus was on his side...he was breathing but very shallow...he was clearly sick...but Virgil still wasn't buying it

 

He sighed, but was still tense. "C'mon Remus this isn't funny anymore. It's kind of sad actually." He walked over to the side of the bed to see Remus clutching at his stomach and breathing fast. Worry twinged at his heart but he pushed it aside, knowing there was no way that Remus could be sick now, after eating deodorant for such a long time.   
"Rem, give it up. I'm the only one in here, you can stop faking now." All he got in response was a slight groan as Remus curled in on himself more.

Outside in the hallway, Patton had come looking to find where half of the sides had gone.    
"Why are you guys having a tea party without me?" he asked   
"Virgil's just checking in on Remus after he was faking being sick again" replied Deceit

 

All they heard was a loud wrenching sound followed by virgil freaking out. 

(He threw up)(Like....a lot...)

 

(lmao I'm picturing that ew)

 

Remus's throat burned even more...Roman and Logan come rushing in to find Remus had puked and Virgil is freaking the fuck out

 

"Logan- _Logan what d **o I do**_ " said Virgil, his voice deepening.

 

"What happened first of all" logan said, trying to keep calm

 

Deceit walked into the room slowly, eyes widening as what happened dawned on him.

 

Roman was also freaking out. "Remus?!?!"

 

"He ate my new deodorant, I thought he was just faking sick again, I didnt think-"

"No, you didn't think, that's the problem," Interrupted Virgil, glaring daggers at Deceit

 

Logan looks at them both, "both of you. He should be fine. Since we are figments of Thomas's imagination. He should live.... should"

(SHOULD)

 

( _ SHOULD) _

 

Roman starts freaking out more "SHOULD?!?!?!? ARE YOU SAYING HE COULD DIE?!"   
"What are you so worried about roma--"   
" _HES MY FUCKING BROTHER LOGAN!!!"_

 

(holy fuck I had to take a second the feels)

 

(HHHH)

 

"Logan, is there a chance he could die?" asked Deceit.    
  
Virgil was trying to comfort Remus as best he could, while Patton tried to calm down Roman

"No. No he's not going to die. Right Logan?" Asked Patton

 

"Well, he is poisoned" Logan said as calmly as he could.   
"he better not fucking die.." Roman says, tears trailing down his cheeks. "Remus... please don't die....you dumbass son of a bitch...please don't die...... I love you...."

 

Virgil's breathing was picking up. He counted in his head and tried to calm himself down. He looked at Logan. "How can we help him. There has to be something"

 

"The poison shall pass though his body. Through his stomach and through his esophagus, and through his--"   
Just then Remus threw up again.. This time bloody...   
"And through his mouth."

 

Patton paled and hugged Roman tighter. Deceit spoke up, "but is there anything we can do besides wait? This is my fault, I need to help him somehow.."   
Virgil was focusing on trying to clean by wiping his face with a towel he had summoned

 

Logan pushed up his glasses, "I'm afraid not. But his symptoms shall pass as the poison runs though and out of his body."

 

Virgil sighed. "I guess we better get our stuff, because I'm sure as hell not leaving this room, and this might take a while"   
Patton went to the kitchen to get snacks and a wet cloth to put on Remus' forehead. Roman and Virgil stayed with Remus, while the others went to and for rooms, gathering the items of the other sides

 

Day 1   
Remus still hasn't shown any signs of life. Throwing up every other 30 minutes.. But around the end of the day... he opens his eyes

Roman is just about to dose off when out of the corner of his eye he sees rem open his eyes... "Remus?!"

 

Deceit, who had been sleeping beside Roman, woke up at Roman's cry. "hrng what's going- Remus!"

 

Remus still couldn't see that well.. Or hear that good.. A small groan comes from Remus... Still not moving

 

Patton, now also woken up, walks over and rests his hand on his forehead. "still too warm," he says.   
Remus' eyes slowly drift closed, not being able to keep them open for long

 

Tears were in Romans eyes... "I love you Remus..."   
A small groan comes from Remus   
"I love you too..."   
Until he passes out again..

 

Day 3   
It had been 2 more days since the first time Remus had woken up, it only looked like he was getting worse. He had woken up a few times since then, bit had trouble keeping his eyes open for more than a few minutes

 

Roman was nearly crying every minute. He didn't want his brother to die. Sure, they had intense sibling rivalry....he truly loved his brother.  

Remus was still throwing up…

 

His fever kept getting worse too, as his body kept trying to rid itself of what was not supposed to be there

 

Remus was now having nightmares.... That would make him wake up screaming..causing him to cough up blood from his throat..

 

Everytime remus started screaming was terrifying for everyone, especially Roman, but the worst times were when he went dead still and they weren't sure if he was still breathing

 

The nightmares were about anything... To seeing his friends and family die...to seeing himself stab roman to death...it terrifies him…

 

He wakes up but only for a few minutes... It always terrifies Roman and the others when this happens...for thoes few minutes Roman and remus just say "i love you" to each other until remus passes out again

 

A few times, Remus had woken up yelling one of their names. None of them knew what he was dreaming about exactly, but most of them had a pretty good idea

 

"What do you think he was dreaming about this time?" Logan asked

"He screamed my name"

 

"Hes been doing that a lot. Whatever hes dreaming- it doesnt seem good"

 

"I think its nightmares..." Roman says though teary eyes.

 

Patton looked away, eyes misty. "I wish there was more we could do to help him"

 

"I know what we could do" logan says, deadpan

 

Virgil's and Roman's head shot up. Deceit looked up slowly, cautious hope taking root. Pattons eyes widened with hope for the youngest side

 

"We take away the deodorant." Logan says.

For Remus. He loves the taste and the feel of the deodorant. It's an addiction.

 

"Not letting him eat anymore does sound like a good idea, but he did manage to get to mine even after I hid it from him" Deceit remarked

 

"Ok. I know im gonna sound like an idiot. But. We get rid of all the deodorant in the house." Logan says.. Sadly

 

"Normally I would argue with that," began Virgil, "but we are just figments of Thomas's imagination. ~~I've actually been wondering for a while why we have deodorant"~~

 

"BECAUSE FOR SOME GODDAMN REASON THOMAS MADE IT SO WE SWEAT. OK?!" Logan blurted out

 

" _Totally_ missed that" said Deceit, sitting beside Logan

"Are you okay Logan? You're normally not so..." Patton trailed off

 

"Im fine. Its just... If the duke- Remus dies...it'll be like when Virgil clocked out.. Only with his side of creativity..."

 

~~~~ Our conversation. Feel free to skip

(I almost made this so dark omg I need to backtrack)

 

(TELL ME)

(PLEASE)

(PLEASSEEEREEEEEKDJJDKSJDHDHDJDJSJSJHFHSJDJDJ)

 

(SKKZSK my first thought was have virgil say "why would that be so bad" bc you know, its just intrusive thoughts and then I re read what I wrote-)

 

(TELL ME WHAT YOU WROTE)

 

(i mean it was basically just "that wouldn't be that bad though, right? It's not like hes a big part of thomas" and I just stopped)

 

(what do you mean)

 

(I mean tjags basically telling Roman to his face that it doesnt matter if his brother dies)

 

(OOHHHHH SHITTT)

(SAY IT)

(PLEASE SAY IT)

 

(HHHHH THATS SO MEAN)

 

(I HAVE IDEAS JUST DO IT)

  
(ksksksksjskssjd ok ok)  

~~~~~~~

  
  


"I mean," started Virgil, "It wouldn't be that bad if that happened. He's not a big part of Thomas and Thomas doesn't really _need_ intrusive thoughts to function."   
Virgil went over his words again in his head, and his eyes widened as he realised how that sounded

 

Everyone just stared at him, especially Roman. Tears and sobs make its may though him. "You don't care if he dies. I see that now.. all the love...all the care I've given you..... And this is how you repay me? Thanks... _...Virgil_ " he spat out Virgil's name like it was nothing…

 

"No- Roman please I didn't mean it- it came out wrong that's not what I meant!" Virgil spoke in one breath, panic increasing, thinking he may have just lost himself one of his best friends

 

" WHAT IF I SAID THAT ABOUT DEIRDRE?!----" Roman stoped.....

(Dierdre is virgil's brother. Depression. (Btw I'll play him))

 

(gotcha)

Tears sprung to Virgil's eyes at the thought if his brother dying.  "Roman.. please.. I didn't mean it..." his voice was barely above a whisper

 

(Btw the others dont know depression)

 

(o shit they don't?)

 

Roman realized what he said.. "Virge..."   
"Who's Deirdre?" Logan asked

 

Virgil suddenly remembered that is wasn't just him and Roman in the room. If possible, his eyes widened even more. His heart clenched painfully.   
He turned to try and run out of the room, but Patton had at some point moved himself in between Virgil and the door. He was trapped

 

"Virgil?" Logan asked again

 

His breathing picked up. There was a reason his brother had asked to remain hidden, and now because of him, the others know about him.    
"Virgil, are you ok?" asked Patton, reaching out to comfort Virgil. He flinched away, and lowered himself to the ground on top of one of the many mattresses they had brought into the room

 

Suddenly.... A dark cloud surrounded Virgil...  The room went cold like piercing knives...... Then.....a figure...wearing a severely oversized black hoodie... Baggy black cargo jeans... And short black hair....around his eyes looked like Thomas's (this recent episode)and his eyes were completely pitch black....    
Dierdre

 

(:0 badass brother I love him)

 

(Yep. And he's the oldest)

 

Patton, who had still been attempting to comfort Virgil, took a step back out of shock. Logans eyes widened as he connected the dots

 

Deirdre looks at Roman... Numb... Yet it hurts more than anger...or disappointment... When he spoke.. His voice was like when Virgil got anxious. Only all the time... "Thank you.. For the rude introduction, _creativity_."   
Roman was taken aback..

 

Virgil heard the voice of his older brother and opened his eyes, panic subsiding slightly. "Deirdre? What- why are you here?" voice still slightly shaky

 

~~~~~

(Btw. Deirdre. NEVER smiles)

(ONLY at/ with his brother)

 

(ok. btw what's the relationship between Roman n deirdre. did him or virge just slip up?)(just like, how does Roman know about him)

 

(Virgil told him)

 

(ah ok makes sense)

~~~~~

 

Deirdre smiles calmly at Virgil, holding him close. He then looks around the room. "Hello, morality,logic,duke,deceit, and....creativity." everyone can tell that deir is mad.

 

Virgil relaxed, knowing he was completely safe when his brother was around, yet he stiffened again when he realised that his brother was now in the room with all the other sides

 

(Have the others be sorta hostile towards him)

 

(oh I can do hostile)

 

(YES)

 

"Who are you? Get away from Virgil!" Yelled Deceit, taking steps towards Deirdre. He had seen that Virgil had tensed up again and he immediately didn't like whoever this new guy thought he was.

 

The room pierced again with coldness. "GET BACK!!!" Deirdre screamed and deceit was immediately blasted backwards.

 

Deceit feared for Virgil after the display of what this new side could do. He ran past Roman, grabbing his sword from its hilt as he went, now running towards Deirdre with it in front of him.   
Patton shouted in fear, and Logan yelled at Deceit to stop

 

Deirdre shielded Virgil and took the hit…

 

Virgil shouted at Deceit to stop. He froze, worried he had hurt Virgil

 

Deirdre's back was slashed... Bleeding badly...  His smile was obviously gone... he healed himself   
  
He stood up, still holding Virgil. "I guess before you do any more damage, I should introduce myself.--" he gets cut off by deceit 

(say something and still be hostile)

 

"Put Virgil down or I will attack you again" Deceit growled

 

"Ahem he is my brother. you imbecile." Deirdre's words were like ice

 

The ice surrounding his words clearly did their job, as everyone in the room froze. "Wh- what?" said Patton.   
Logan simply nodded to himself as his hypothesis was proven correct   
Deceit tried to regain his confidence. "He's lying. There's no way I wouldn't have seen him in the subconscious before"

 

"If I'm lying...then...how can I do this?" Deirdre snaps his fingers and it takes everyone back (except Virgil) to their saddest...most life crushing...depressing moment... Once everyone is back...Deceit stands corrected

 

Patton was shaking, and went to stand by Logan for support. Deceit lowered the sword, but was still defensive

 

Roman is still crying..Logan had tears running down his face

 

"Why did you never show yourself to us? Why are you here now?" Deceit cried

 

"Because of reactions like this...you get defencive and want to kill anything that Doesn't make sense to you."   
  
"Now...let me introduce myself."   
  
"I am Depression"

 

Despite still being shaken up, Patton stepped away from Logan a little bit and reached his hand out in a small attempt to be hospitable. "Well it's nice to meet you depression, I'm Patton, or as you called me earlier, morality" he gave a weak smile

 

"Nice to meet you morality" his hand was freezing cold

 

→ Ended at 12:58 am as both of us were getting tired and running out of ideas. The roleplay in total lasted about 3 and a half hours.

 

**Author's Note:**

> We plan on having another rp around the character Deirdre and Virgil and the others reactions to him. 
> 
> I guess comment if you want me to either turn this into a fully fledged story (I'll leave Deirdre out, that kinda went everywhere) or post the next one


End file.
